


Hers

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [15]
Category: Siren (TV 2018)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Body Worship, Canon-Typical Violence, Cockpreg, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Feral Behavior, Implied Mpreg, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Mild Horror, Mild Painplay, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Pregnancy Kink, Scratching, Sirens, Sounding, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/F/M, Touch-Starved, Triple Drabble, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: There are moments when Ryn isn’t quiteRyn.





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to do this pairing this late in the game. I wanted to do it while S1 was still airing but BETTER LATE THAN NEVER. I LOVE THEM SO MUCH. I WON'T WRITE CREEPY THEMES NEXT TIME. They're valid regardless. If you guys love them or the show, holler at me! WE ARE GETTING A SEASON TWO! ISN'T THAT THE COOLEST THING EVER? I'M EXCITED! Hey thanks for reading my junk and any comments/thoughts appreciated! :)

 

*

There are moments when Ryn isn't quite _Ryn_.

Ben has never been terrified of her, but something about the human and non-human biology doesn't sync up.

Ryn's eyes darken when all of three of them lie in bed together, hungrily nipping their fingers and wrists, touch-starved. She scratches and bites over Maddie's nipples and Ben's lips, growling, shrieking.

Sirens have a level of disturbing amount of violent impulses — but he cherishes the feeling of their warmth, Maddie's gorgeously bare, dark-skinned body hugging Ryn in her arms. Ryn's walls tighten around him with all of her moisture and heat when he buries himself completely inside her, releasing himself with a cry. It turns guttural, _shocked_ , when Ryn somehow pushes a thick, viscous liquid back into Ben's cock-slit.

He doesn't feel right.

His penis feels heavy all of the time now, constantly engorged and reddened and irritated, the base lumping visibly. "I am sorry," Ryn tells him, studying his heavy, concerned expression. "They are the eggs I laid."

_Eggs._

The way to get rid of them is to either naturally let them fall out, which churns Ben's stomach — he can't give _birth_ to Ryn's eggs from that tiny, unyielding space — or to insert them in someone else through penetrative sex. Maddie doesn't complain, offering a smile and agreeing, kissing over Ryn's jaw, kissing Ben's chest and neck, sitting on top of husband and riding down his huge, overstimulated cock.

Ben knows it works when the pressure forces Ryn's eggs shooting out, mingling with Ben's cum right into Maddie's womb, and the aching relief of emptiness follows. Maddie gasps softly, arching into Ryn's hands cupping her flat belly, gently stroking her entrance widened open by Ben's cock thrusting slowly within her.

"My Maddie," Ryn croons from behind her, smiling pleasantly. "My Ben."

_Hers._

*

 


End file.
